People, both individually and in groups, desire to develop a comprehensive evaluation of assets and liabilities to predict future income, asset values, debt-to-income ratios, as well as other information related to financial assets. Due to this, budgets are established in order to control spending, such as through the use of a credit card that has a preapproved credit limit. Existing budget planning techniques, however, fail to adequately revise transaction limits dynamically based on various considerations, including user preferences.
In addition, e-commerce has become a popular form of commerce and, therefore, brick-and-mortar retailers and shopping malls need to develop ways to incentivize consumers to physically visit their establishment. Once in the retail location, the longer the consumer remains in the location, the probability that the customer will make a purchase increases proportionally.